


Twink Peaks - a 2019 Huxloween / Kinktober mash-up pt.1

by dreamyafterdark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Art Student Kylo Ren, Awkward Flirting, Bonfires, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Doctor Armitage Hux, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Hair-pulling, Hayride, Huxloween, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Size Difference, Spanking, Submissive Armitage Hux, Submissive Kylo Ren, Switching, kylux au, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/pseuds/dreamyafterdark
Summary: Kylo and Hux have both found themselves pushed into going to 'Twink Peaks', a Halloween-themed event for single gay men that is part match-making algorithm, part Haunted Forest tour, and part luxury resort. Turns out, they have a little bit of embarrassing history, though that may be an advantage...This is for Huxloween 2019 (in order, and unmodified) and Kinktober 2019 (prompt list by @llamabuthorny on Twitter, in changed order, and slightly modified - will indicate where)Part I will cover Huxloween Day prompts 1-13, Part II 14-26, and Part III 27-31





	Twink Peaks - a 2019 Huxloween / Kinktober mash-up pt.1

After the last one ended, abruptly, messily, well, the usual way, really… Kylo scratched his head as he sat on a wooden bench, padded with dark red cushions, and waited, along side the others in the.. holding room? Foyer? of Twink Peaks. The event he'd been signed up for.

After the last of his relationships had ended, Leia had taken matters into her own hands, and booked him in here. A Haunted Forest tour and match-making resort in one. Kylo narrowed his eyes at the copious decorations, from the ceiling to the floor. Black bats, laughing pumpkins, piles of chestnuts (surely that was an error?), and several black cats who he wasn’t quite sure about if they were sleeping, or stuffed. A big man with a very loud shirt very loudly coughed right next to one, and the feline did not raise an eyelid. Stuffed, definitely stuffed.

So. A Halloween themed forest walk... 'Ho ho ho' – no, wait, that was the other one. 'Mwahahahaha'. That’s right. Evil cackle… Kylo sighed, bowed his head between his thighs and ran his fingers through his shiny, dark hair. He had agreed to this to keep his mom happy..., and she had paid for it,... and really, how bad could it get. 

Well...Some schmuck spilled a cup of coffee *right next to* his black leather boots. Kylo drew in breath through his teeth, and internally counted to ten, while the hapless dude blabbed out apologies like the dozens of tissues he pulled from a box to clean up the mess. He was nervous, and it didn’t help that Kylo wasn’t, well, helping. Sure, Kylo was aware he was being a dick, but he was busy not shouting at the guy. He wasn’t sure his hair was real, and the shock might have blown it off... Finally he left. Kylo rubbed his arms. At least it was dry and warm in here. Early October and it was already cold, dark and rainy outside. But at least out here, the rain smelled of something. Something other than wet asphalt and soaking garbage, anyway. Wet trees and wet, mossy ground smelled much better…

And they had punch here. Blood-red coloured, candy apple punch, by far the best thing in this place.. Sitting back down with a glass between his hands, he inhaled the sweet smell, and.., - Hello there, brown eyes…

Now the best thing about this place by far was the shy-looking guy sitting diagonally across from Kylo, who flashed him a look every few minutes. Looked like butter wouldn’t melt, except he was probably carrying his own sounding equipment in his shirt pocket. Kylo’s smirk was borderline predatory, and the other guy answered it with a shy smile. Oh yeah, Kylo knew the type. Maybe a bit too much princess for him, but he would do nicely. He would do nicely indeed…

“Alright, everyone, sorry for the delay, but let’s get right down to it shall we!”

Kylo downed the rest of his punch, and, finding no other place to put his empty glass, bent down to place it between his feet. But wow… what was all this stuff underneath the bench? Hah! Plastic Santas! So many Santa dolls, and sets of reindeer, too! Hilarious… - A sudden bustle of activity made Kylo raise himself back up. 

They were getting buddied up with each other.  
Apparently, some algorithm had calculated their compatibilities, and they were matched up into pairs - at least for now... Kylo had come up just in time to see the guy he’d been eye-fucking getting paired up with a tall, blonde boy who seemed even more shy than he was. Brown eyed princess looked quietly confused, which turned into open anguish when he caught Kylo’s glance. But there was nothing for it, a host all but placed their hands in each others’ and all Kylo could do was softly shrug and silently mouth “Later…” to the disappointed princess. What a sweet little smile he sent back. Aw. Yeah, definitely a dirty princess ready for the picking... Kylo sat back, crossed his arms and spread his legs, while he waited to get paired up with whatever the algorithm had found for him.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Until everyone had a buddy, and was being ushered out of the door on the other end of the room, into the gardens… Kylo rubbed his arms at the sudden chill. A mistake?

“Ah… yes, we seem to have been overbooked… by one…”, the host closest to him said, rubbing his chin, and checking his notes. Out of the corner of his eye, Kylo could see another host make a beeline for the punch, while a third was just sitting there, bent over his phone.

“So I’ll go alone. It’s fine. I can handle myself.”

“Oh I’m sure you can…”, the host replied with the sort of distracted nervousness that said 'I don't get paid enough to tell guys built like you, why you can't break our rules.'

“… Or I could join an existing couple. Be a throuple. Fine by me, I saw two guys earlier actually, who might appreciate-“

“I’m afraid that’s not our… running model. We prefer couples, to begin with. The party at the end is a free-for-all for all I care, but while we get you through this place, it’s couples only…”

His nose was still on his notepad and Kylo began to feel irritated. He had been less than excited to go on this “land-locked singles cruise”, but now that he was here, he damn well wanted to participate.

“Yes… as luck would have it… so to say… we had a last-minute cancellation. So there should be… another single… here…”

At this, the host started to look around the empty room, and Kylo considered dragging out a Santa doll from under the bench and asking if maybe that was his partner. After all, the doll had some materiality in the real world, whereas the thin air in here..

“Ah yes. Armitage Hux. There you are, please come this way.”

Kylo’s mouth opened and didn’t actually close for a good 30 seconds. The “third host” looked up from his phone, and if that wasn’t bad enough, Kylo *recognised* him. He was the doctor.

*The* doctor.

Not Who. But *the* doctor who had removed a… unsuitably shaped marital aid… from too deep inside Kylo’s butt a couple of months ago. As he now neatly packed his phone away, and got up to walk towards him, Kylo silently prayed that while *he* of course remembered, the good doctor, who must have seen many, many people since then, would not…

“Armitage, this is Kylo Ren.”

‘Armitage’ shot a dagger at the host when he used his first name, then turned icy blue-green eyes onto Kylo’s quickly standing up form.

“Hi!”, Kylo said and held out his hand, which was gripped in a surprisingly firm handshake, considering how slim and fine the guy’s hand was.

“Hello.”

“Great! So, Kylo and Armie – can we call you Armie?-“

“No.”

“Ohkeeey, Kylo and Armitage, please follow me through to the gardens.”, the host trilled. 

Kylo could almost hear him think how much he hated his job, but was drawn from his thoughts by a sudden pain in his hand.

“You’re still holding on to me. Let go.”, Hux stated coolly.

“Oh. Sorry…”, Kylo flustered.

They followed their host silently, out of the double doors and into the already darkened garden. The light and scent of a bonfire carried across, and when they turned a corner behind some large trees, they could see everyone standing and roasting marshmallows. 

Kylo could hear Hux take a deep breath, and turned to look at him, but turned away again without words.

“*I*’m sorry. I’m a bit… stiff…”, Hux said quietly.

“No worries, dude.”, Kylo said way too breezily. But Hux’s voice was… there was something in it, a kind of rasp that made Kylo feel… something. It had been like that before, when he saw him for his embarrassing problem, and it had made things a lot worse back then, but here… on a singles event… perhaps it was a good thing?

Hux laughed wryly. “Well, I’m certainly not that.”

“What?”

“A No-Worries Dude.”

Kylo smiled audibly. They had reached the bonfire, and their host had disappeared, no doubt happily. Kylo’s hand found Hux’s and lead him to an open space in the circle, and he hadn’t really thought that movement through, but Hux accepted, and something inside Kylo glowed like that bonfire… He picked up a stick and speared a marshmallow on the tip of it, then stood and looked at it with a happy smile… Suddenly he felt Hux’s… presence… it was like he could feel him looking at him from behind, and when Kylo turned around, Hux was affixing a marshmallow to his own stick. Looking straight ahead, he held it into the fire.

“It’s not flared.”, he said calmly. “It has to have a flared bottom, or it can get lost inside…”

Hux kept standing there, looking straight ahead and calmly roasted his marshmallow, paying no mind whatsoever to Kylo’s flashing eyes and kneading lips. 

They had had time for two or three marshmallows, while the hosts stepped up and explained the general rules that Kylo had already read through on the way here. Hux took a fourth marshmallow and roasted it, while everyone else had stopped and was just listening. Man, the dude was cold… And he kept checking his phone… When they started walking, everyone around them was chatting, but Hux was silent or on his phone. Kylo’s annoyance bubbled over. “Can you not switch that thing off? I mean, if you’re on call, you shouldn’t be here, right?”, he bristled.

“It’s not work.”, Hux answered calmly. “I’m updating the friend who forced me to participate.”

Kylo huffed. On one hand, he didn’t like the idea that he likely featured in Hux’s likely sarcastic live narration of the event – but on the other, they had that thing in common. Getting more or less made to participate. “How many of the others do you think are here because they were told to?”

“Under 10%. Most of them seem really happy.”, Hux said calmly.

“That 10% includes both of us.”

“Ah.”

Kylo wasn’t sure he liked the tone of that “Ah.”. Or the fact, Hux was so… relaxed? Distanced? Well.. he had said he was “stiff”… har har, OK, jokes aside, perhaps he was out of routine. “Has it been long since your last-“

“Not really.”

“Oh, so you have a lots of short ones then? That’s my problem. I just can’t seem to keep things going. Must be picking the wrong ones, every time…”

“Ah.”

Kylo’s stomach sank. He thought he’d found a way to connect, and instead he’d just made a fool of himself, blabbed, and probably humiliated himself-

“I was divorced recently.”

“Shit.. I’m so sorry. Are you on good terms?”

“You could say that.”

“Well.. at least you’ve got your friends looking out for you.”, Kylo said and softly elbowed Hux in the ribs. The other man made an unpleasant sound at the impact. Kylo pouted.

“The guy you’re messaging with-“

“Is my ex-wife.”

Right. OK. Right. Kylo nodded, kneaded his lips, and felt *quite* sated on information about Hux for now. Hux seemed fine with that.

They got to a clearing, were a number of horse-drawn hayrides stood, and one by one the couples were lead onto them. Kylo and Hux were set to get on with a couple of body builders and an academic paired with a model, but he spotted the brown eyed princess and his hapless blonde consort, and pulled Hux along to stand beside them. 

“Hi!”, beamed brown eyes. “I’m Mitaka. Dopheld, but everyone calls me Mitaka.”

His hand was small, and when Kylo shook it, it seemed to want to disappear inside his. The blonde next to them sighed.

“Private school boy. So am I. Call me Thannison.”

Hux shook both men’s hands with professional courtesy, while Kylo very unprofessionally, but effectively, glared at the couple whose place they were taking. Motioning with his head, he shooed them off to where he and Hux had previously been, and their host, who already was very much out of fucks to give, helped them up.

“Ready!”, he shouted, and Kylo was sure he saw him take a swig from a flask hidden in his jacket.

Personally, Kylo was happy. He was sandwiched between Mitaka and Hux, and he could feel Mitaka’s hand slip underneath his thigh. He wasn’t the type to move it to hotter places, or even to try and tickle Kylo. No, he just hid it there… And Kylo let him. This he could handle. A needy Princess, or perhaps a needy Babyboy. He could handle that, short-term at least. And well, perhaps that was all he was ever going to do, short-term relationships. Perhaps Leia, and everyone else just had to accept- The cart buckled as the horses started up, and Hux caught his balance by flinging and arm around Kylo. That… felt interesting, almost ticklish… And the horses began to walk, Hux leaned over, placing his lips close to Kylo’s ear and whispered softly into it: “You know, if *bad* things happen to us during this event… I can patch us back up…” d.

Honestly, the words were playful and even a bit nonsensical, but Kylo shivered in earnest at the way Hux sounded. This was ASMR, and what was worse, the man knew it… He didn’t seem at all fazed when Kylo’s lips opened but instead of the words he wanted to say only a soft whimper came out.

“Perhaps.. I’ll have to harvest… parts… from the two dollies sitting next to you…”, he continued.

God, this was getting so wrong so quickly, and Kylo was becoming a hot mess just as fast..

“Although… I think I will have to take some samples from you first… to determine just what kind of… type you are… But don’t worry… I won’t hurt you… well..”, and Hux chuckled softly, directly into Kylo’s ear. “I may hurt you… but I won’t harm you…”

Damn… at least it was dark outside, so perhaps no one would notice how Kylo’s trousers were beginning to tent. He finally turned around to look at Hux, but the man looked innocent, almost.. apologetic?

“You..”, Kylo breathed out. “You know exactly, and at the same time have no idea how hot you are, do you…?”

Hux was giving him a soft, apologetic smile, and while it wasn’t words, when he tilted his head and looked towards Kylo’s thigh, suddenly it seemed clear… Kylo exhaled a smile, and wrapped a strong, warm arm around Hux’s slim frame. “*You*’re my partner.”, he said and looked comfortingly into those sea-foam eyes.

Hux’s smiled deepened a bit. He didn’t say anything more, but when the horses took a sharp corner, he let himself fall against Kylo, and he didn’t straighten back up when they moved along. And Kylo didn’t really feel Mitaka’s hand under his thigh anymore, whether it was there or not. He felt Hux’s head on his shoulder, the way his chest rose and fell with this breath, and the way his own arm was around Kylo, not firmly, but… tenaciously…

“Dinner is SERVED! Mwahahah!!!”

They had pulled into a clearing, all six carts in a semi-circle, and before them stood two very tall people in Ogre suits. They had one big theatrical cauldron in front of them, filled with a green, bubbling broth and things that looked like severed limbs swimming inside. But behind them were several smaller ones, and what looked like a stone oven. Hosts walked around between the carts, dealing out stoneware filled with creamy butternut squash soup, and adding as much sausage and / or beans as desired, while a third, smaller Ogre handed out warm bread rolls. They smelled and felt liked they had just been baked, and Kylo happily took two, balanced one on his lap and dipped the other into his soup.

For a while, they just sat like this and ate their dinner, but Kylo’s thigh was resting against Hux’s, and his right arm ebbed and flowed against Hux’s as they both moved their food around – until Kylo noticed that they were eating in mirrored formation, so that the arm that was touching the other arm could stay still. He smiled, but before he could feel smug he had to realise that it was him that was using his left hand, and since he was right-handed, that meant he looked like the one making more effort… Whether Hux felt the wave of self-consciousness or not, he turned around at the right moment, and offered Kylo half of his second roll. And the smile between them was… sweet.

After dinner, the carts moved on, and from here on, the forest became every darker and moodier. Kylo wasn’t sure whether the organisers were playing sounds from hidden speakers, he hadn’t been in the countryside for a really long time and had no idea if this much noise was normal… but when he looked up, the sky that he could see through the tree tops was cleared of the clouds now, and it was *covered* in stars… that was certainly a change from the big city, but it was also something that Kylo remembered… It felt colder now, and Kylo noticed blankets behind them, so he pulled one up and wrapped it around Hux’s shoulders. It seemed to startle the man out of deep thoughts, as he turned and gave Kylo a sleepy smile, before lifting one end of the blanket and throwing it over Kylo’s broad back.

“Come here…”, the raven-haired said warmly and pulled Hux back against him, and Hux leaned his head back onto Kylo’s shoulder, his soft red hair caressing Kylo’s neck. “Perhaps I’ll take some samples of my own…”, he whispered.

Hux looked up at him, and Kylo didn’t have words he could use. Instead, he leaned down and pressed his full lips against Hux’s, suddenly nervous how the other man would respond, but one missed heart-bet later, Hux kissed him back… When they pulled away, Hux looked happy, and he leaned back on Kylo’s shoulder pulling his part of the blanket closer across his chest. 

Kylo glanced around. Some other couples had also gotten closer, others seemed deep in conversation. Mitaka and Thannison, meanwhile, had fallen off their seats and were lying on the hay, looking fairly happy with themselves.

They pulled up at a large, rustic inn, and were given key cards by the hosts as they passed through the door. Their luggage had been brought along separately, and as Kylo opened the door and switched on the lights, he saw his bags waiting for him, as well as what had to be Hux’s.  
And the room… was very nice.

“The bed-“

“Is two singles. We can pull them apart.”, Hux offered quickly.

“No, I- I mean, it’s fine as it is, with me, as long as it’s OK with you?”

“Sure. It’s fine with me.”

Kylo nodded, then checked out the all-inclusive minibar. 

“Mind if I hop into the shower first? I won’t be long…” 

Kylo looked up and saw Hux, toiletry bag under his arm, but fully clothed apart from his shoes. “Sure.”, he nodded. “Knock yourself out.”

The quick singular nod and half-smile with pressed together and half-swallowed lips thing that Hux gave him in response, firmly established an air of awkward goodwill in the room, that seemed to linger long after he had entered the bathroom. 

Should Kylo sneak a peak at his bags? Oh, he shouldn’t, but… oh… silently traipsing, feeling like a cat-burglar, Kylo moved towards Hux’s bag and looked inside… neat, tidy, nothing out of the ordinary – oh, a photograph! A Polaroid –

Of a cat.  
An orange cat, curled up on a sofa, looking comfortable.  
Sweet. But why? Why not keep a dozen images of this cat on his phone? 

Kylo moved his hand to place the image back into the bag, when he noticed text written on the back of it.

In neat, black handwriting: “Remember, it’s going to be OK.”

Fuck.

Fuck, that was personal, intimate, vulnerable, and now Kylo felt like a pig for snooping in Hux’s bag. He placed the photograph exactly how he remembered finding it, then made his way to the minibar and down a shot of vodka.

When Hux came out of the bathroom, Kylo had undressed down to his boxer shorts. He rushed past Hux, mumbling something, and figured he could blame shyness for his behaviour. But Hux didn’t seem taken aback by Kylo’s naked form. Well, why should he. He probably saw thousands of people naked. He was a doctor after all.

The shower spray hit Kylo.

A doctor. Someone who helped people.

He soaped his scalp vigorously.

Someone who was important, whose work made a difference.

Now Kylo scrubbed his body, even harder, until he felt it protest with stinging, burning sensations. Kylo let out a deep exhale.

He could make a difference, too. He was alright. He’d find his way. He’d find his way…

Kylo took a bit longer to rinse off, so he could calm down, then towelled himself off quickly, and brushed his teeth. Half expecting Hux to be in bed with a book, he exited the en-suite, only to find Hux standing in front of the full-length mirrored wardrobe. He was wearing a dark blue bathrobe, and it was… open. Kylo stood still for a moment, didn’t even want to breathe. It seemed as if Hux wasn’t aware of him at all, as he stroked down his chest with the back of his fingers, trailing off at his belly button and letting his hand fall to the side.

Slowly, as if approaching a wild animal, but also as if he was in a trance himself, Kylo walked up behind Hux. When he stepped into view of the mirror, he really couldn’t have hidden his presence any longer, but Hux didn’t move or visibly react, so he kept moving until he stood right behind him. 

Kylo was a little bit taller than Hux, and quite a bit broader. Hux had a slender, elegant frame, with long, slim arms and legs, and a small waist, offset by gently curved hip-bones. In contrast, Kylo had strong arms and legs, defined pecs and softly accentuated six-pack. His hair, too, was over chin-length, while Hux’s ginger hair was short, with a little length on top. And his skin… pale like marble, with pretty freckles, and soft red hair. Kylo’s chest was smooth, soft dark hair was on his arms and legs, and his skin had a light tan colour, like a fairly milky coffee.

Standing like this behind Hux, Kylo visually engulfed him. As he let one of his hands touch Hux’s neck, and then move down his body, it looked so much bigger and broader than Hux’s had done. And finally, their eyes locked, in the mirror, and stayed that way as Kylo moved his hand further than Hux had done. Keeping his eyes on Hux’s, Kylo’s hand brushed over his soft, curly hair, and onto the silky smooth skin of his semi-hard cock. He wanted to look, of course he did, but for now he wanted to hold Hux in his eyes.  
“Put your hand on mine…”, Kylo purred, as he began to very slowly stroke Hux’s cock.

Slowly, hesitantly, the other man brought his hand to lay across the back of Kylo’s, and together they moved, until the raven-haired pulled his back.

“Keep going. Touch yourself…”, he whispered.

Hux shivered in his bath robe, but he did what Kylo asked, and with every stroke Kylo could see the apprehension dropping more and more from his eyes, replaced by pleasure.

“Good… that’s very good… and very beautiful..”, he whispered into Hux’s ear, finally moving his eyes away, and now giving his attention to the rest of Hux, kissing and caressing him.

The ginger-haired beauty sighed, closed his eyes and began to move his hand faster, harder. Kylo hummed in response and kissed harder, gripped Hux stronger when he touched him, and that seemed to only turn him on more. Carefully, Kylo removed Hux’s robe – he didn’t want to rip it down and risk appearing shaming. He didn’t know Hux’s boundaries, didn’t want to get too dark so soon. Kylo let the robe fall onto their bed, then stepped behind Hux and held him close with one hand wrapped around his waist, the other free to roam his body. Hux moaned and pressed against him, writhed in his hold, and Kylo let his hand move up and through Hux’s hair. Lightly pulling on it, just to see if Hux would like it, a deep moan gave him the answer, and Kylo pulled a bit more firmly. By now, his own cock had become fully hard, and he was sure Hux could feel it pressing against him… in fact, he seemed to writhe against it, but when Kylo whispered that he should fuck Hux’s pretty ass right here, right now, the man shivered in his hands with a whimper that, while it looked like it helped him pump his cock, sounded conflicted... stressed even, perhaps... 

“Another time perhaps…”, Kylo purred into his ear. Hux hummed like he wanted to say yes, like he wanted to… please? Keep Kylo interested? But it was alright, this could just be a game. For now, Kylo just wanted to make Hux come… “Soon perhaps…”, he added, and earned a moan from Hux. “I’ll push you face down onto the mattress… take you deep.. and hard.. and for a long time… listen to you moan and whimper and drink it all in… make you beg for me, make you beg to feel me come deep inside you…”

That was it. Hux cried out, and bucked his hips as cum pulsed out of his cock in long, rather aesthetically pleasing shots…

“Fuck, you’re beautiful…”, Kylo breathed, and Hux whimpered another moan, rode out his orgasm, then felt almost limp in Kylo’s arm. “Hey… it’s alright, that was gorgeous…”

Hux’s eyes were almost fearful when he turned around and they finally locked eyes for real.

“Hey… Hello…”, Kylo said encouragingly, and leaned his forehead against the side of Hux’s. He carefully turned him around his arms, so he could hold him, and hummed a “Don’t worry…”, when Hux flustered that he was smearing cum onto Kylo’s legs.

They stood like this for what seemed a long time, before Hux seemed stable enough to get into bed. Kylo offered to take out clothes for him, and as he noticed the wardrobe was empty – well, they were only here for one night after all – Hux pointed to his bag. Suddenly Kylo remembered, and he began kneading his lips. He brought the entire bag over to Hux, who chuckled. “You could have taken them out, they are right here.”

“I looked in your bag earlier.”, Kylo blurted out.

“I see. Did you find anything interesting?”, Hux said calmly, without looking up.

But Kylo was beginning to get to know the man, and he was wondering if this calm wasn’t just a shield he put up. “I’m sorry. It was wrong. I was curious, but I felt bad, and I shouldn’t have done it.”

“It’s alright.”, Hux said, pulling out white briefs and a white T-shirt, alongside a pack of wet wipes.

“I saw… a photo of a very cute cat.”

“Millicent. A rescue. I’ve had her since she was a kitten.”

Kylo watched Hux clean himself with two wet wipes, and found it curiously comforting how it didn’t seem… too intimate. But the picture had been, it had been. “I saw the writing on the back…”, he started.

“Ah yes. That *is* the problem with snooping. You may find something that affects you somehow, and then you are dying to talk about it, but that can be difficult.”

“I’m a pig.”

“Yes. But I forgive you.”, Hux looked up and gave a small smile, balling the wet wipes up and throwing them into the bin. He hit it perfectly.

Kylo chuckled at Hux confirming he was a pig, then clapped at his good throw. “Did you look inside *my* bag when I was in the shower?”

“No.”, Hux smiled. “I don’t have to. I can read you like an open book, and I’ve seen your medical file.”

“Is that so…”, Kylo replied. “Well, I can tell you’re inexperienced. So I think I’d better excuse myself, rather than make you watch me.”

Hux had pulled on his briefs, and his T-shirt and was now sitting, leaning back on his arms and looking irritatingly gorgeous. “Watch you?”

“Get myself off..” – ugh, now Kylo was being awkward as hell. Something about the medical file perhaps.

“Would you like me to help?”

“I wouldn’t want to trouble you.”

“Oh, giving you a spanking wouldn’t trouble me at all..”, Hux said calmly, eyes neutral.

Kylo on the other hand flustered hard. “Why do- How do-“

“It’s a fairly common desire…”, Hux shrugged. “And perhaps it’s a convenient way to shake off your residue of guilt?”

“Did you spank your wife when she felt guilty?”, Kylo blurted out, and wanted to kick himself for it. Why was he suddenly acting like such a damn brat?

“Yes, she asked me to. My wife got submissive when she felt guilty. Which increased exponentially when she started cheating on me, which was ironic in a way, because she only did that after finding gay porn on my laptop while snooping around.”

Kylo swallowed.

“So she found something intimate, and you found something intimate. If saying I forgive you isn’t enough, why not mix pleasure with absolution. If it works for you, who am I to judge?”, he shrugged again.

“But would you… enjoy it?”

That, at last, took the calm mask off of Hux, and desire lit up in his eyes, as he let them roam freely across Kylo’s naked body. “Yes… I…. would. Very much…”

Hux sat on the bed, with his feet planted firmly on the ground. Kylo lay across him, balancing himself so that he didn’t crush Hux. The fact that his cock, which had flagged a little during their discussion, had fully come back to life was something that both he and Hux seemed to enjoy. And when Kylo felt Hux’s hand soothingly caress his shoulders, then move through his hair as the first hit fell on his ass, he realised so was this. They both enjoyed this, and that made it so much better for both of them. Kylo moaned out more than cried, Hux’s spanks started off light, and increased in firmness only when he felt Kylo needed it. And the hand in his hair never stopped caressing it, making for the strangest, blended sensation. It felt… it was softer somehow, but also much stronger, the hand in his hair constantly providing an anchor, something to hold onto, to orient himself after… it was corrective, properly corrective… not a punishment that was retributive, not a cold power play, and not brat management either. This was… fuck, this was way more than Kylo had bargained for… but it was perfect… it was perfect…

Thankfully, Hux had brought his toiletry bag back out of the bathroom with him, and rested it on his bedside table. Because now he just had to reach across to find a cooling, soothing salve to apply to Kylo’s ass. The raven-haired had no idea how long they had played, but now that Hux was massaging the lotion into his heated skin, he realised just how sore his butt was. 

When Hux was finished, Kylo moved to get up, but a hand placed onto the small of his back told him to stay.

“Don’t you want me to help you finish?”

“Yes, but…”, Kylo began, and watched Hux pull out a latex glove and small bottle of clear fluid. “Fuck… are you going to…”

“If you’d like me to?”, Hux said innocently.

“Yes, yes please…”, Kylo all but whined. “Fuck… I wanted that so much last time…”

“Don’t be silly. Last time, you were in agony and just wanted that thing out of you. And I’d be a terrible doctor if I let myself get distracted… It was afterwards, when you were lying safely in bed, that you started fantasising about it. No?”

At first Kylo had wanted to argue, but as Hux continued, he nodded. “Yeah.”, he said quietly. “It *was* horrible at the time, but underneath… in a different world…”

“Recontextualising… I know. I did it, too.”

Kylo’s head shot up, searching Hux’s face, as Hux’s gloved and lubricated hand moved towards his ass cheeks. “You did? Think about… me?”

“Hold yourself open for me, darling.”, Hux said lightly, and Kylo missed a heartbeat, before doing as he was told. *Darling* OMG, what?

Hux hummed in approval, letting one finger circle Kylo’s heated entrance. Gently, he pressed inside, letting Kylo adjust to the feeling before moving deeper, before adding a second one, before curling them up and searching for, then finding, Kylo’s sweet spot...

“Yes, I did. Think about you. When I made myself come. I did it quite a few times. Darling…”

Kylo was a trembling, moaning mess… Hux had opened his slender thighs and let him slide his cock in between them, now he lay thrusting while Hux massaged his prostate. And time just didn’t quite exist anymore, there was only really him and Hux… a few hours ago an almost perfect stranger, and now… stars… Hux had dreamed about him… Kylo had dreamt about Hux… Hux had come with him in mind… Kylo had come with Hux in his mind… And now he was letting Kylo thrust in between his soft, warm thighs… fuck they felt so good, and Hux’s fingers… Kylo grabbed for a cushion, pulled it against his mouth hard… he was going to scream when he came, he knew it…

“Good boy…”, Hux purred, and stars exploded in front of Kylo’s closed eyelids. Then his vision went white as intense pleasure shot through him, again and again and again… He cried out Hux's name into the pillow, cried out expletives, deep moans, until he could take it no longer...

“Please.. no more, please…”, he whimpered, and Hux smirked and carefully pulled out of Kylo’s ass. He gave Kylo time to get up, and even tried to stabilise his sides, despite being so slim. And Kylo sensed there was real strength inside those arms…

“I feel like you need another shower…”, he said sheepishly.  
“We both do…”, Hux chuckled.  
That laugh.. Kylo wanted to hear more of that. It was beautiful.

“OK, but this time, I go first.”, he grinned, and Hux nodded, busying himself with cleaning his cum from the hardwood floor.  
“Oh shit, I should-“  
“Go. I’ve got this. Don’t bend down until your head stops feeling dizzy.”

Kylo nodded, hesitated, then did go. The shower didn’t wake him up more, but he didn’t fall over either. And by the time he fell into bed, just about towelled dry, and wearing nothing but boxer shorts, he was asleep in under a minute. He never heard Hux get into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts covered in this chapter were:
> 
> Huxloween:  
Day 1: Bonfire  
Day 2: Hay-rides and Corn Mazes - Actually, only hay-rides so far. I'll get back to Corn Mazes ♥
> 
> Llama's Kinktober:  
Day 4: Spanking  
Day 5: Dirty Talk  
Day 6: Mirror  
Day 19: Hair-pulling  
Day 20: Size Difference  
Day 27: Masturbation  
Day 28: Anal  
Day 31: Fingering


End file.
